


A Shared Path

by babbitly



Series: Warmth [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is a gift to the world and Aomine comes to this realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Path

**Author's Note:**

> read part 1, and then go yell at istehlurvz on tumblr because this is her fault.

The little kid on the basketball court was short. His dark hair matted with sweat, his face bright and happy, and his smile radiating joy. He dribbled the basketball with both hands, crouched down, and shoved the ball through the air and up at the hoop with a grunt. The ball smacked against the backboard and rebounded into the hoop, the familiar swish of the net following the basket.

“Yes!” the little kid yelled out in triumph, throwing his hand into the air and turning to the two older people standing on the side of the court, who were watching him with their arms roped together.

“Did you see that, Dad?” The kid yelled, running over to his now cheering parents.

“That was great.” His father’s deep voice called, untangling himself from his wife and walking towards the boy on the court. He bent down and grabbed his son’s hands, and twirled him, lifting him up a little, his feet off the ground. That kid was flying.

“You’re getting so good, honey,” the woman said, walking towards her family on the court and crouching down to wrap her arms around the little boy’s shoulders. The father bent down as well and wrapped them both in his arms.

The little boys eyes shut as he laid his chin against his mom’s shoulder and his smile grew, stretching across his entire face.

They were so happy.

Aomine felt a pull in his gut at the kid’s face. It was too familiar but not familiar enough at the same time. Hadn’t it only been a few years ago when he was just like this kid? When the brightest thing in his life was the basketball going through the hoop, his parents cheering him on from the sidelines, and their faces encouraging him as his talents grew?

He hadn’t realized he’d stopped walking to watch them, but he felt like he couldn’t look away now. Seeing this kid, so happy and free and loving basketball, everything right in the world for him, Aomine felt a swell of pain in his body. Felt his breath hitch a little as he tried to keep his breathing steady. Felt that weight settle over his chest like his lungs couldn’t keep going after he had been so broken.

Aomine’s mind went back to that night three months ago. He could hear his own father’s words, word’s that were once as proud and caring as the man’s before him, in his head. Except now they were twisted, his voice laced with disgust and anguish.

“You disgust me.”

“Get out of this house.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

He saw his mom’s slumped over form, her shoulder’s shaking, and gasps of grief escaping through her mouth that was covered by her small hand.

Aomine shook his head at the thoughts, trying to force them back down into that part of his mind that he didn’t enter. That part that he’d built a wall around to keep himself from revisiting. That part that contained his parent’s sickened faces as they realized their son was gay. The last face he would probably see them make towards him.

He shoved all those memories of that night three months ago, the night his parents had disowned him, back into that corner. But it still fucking hurt, it hurt like hell.  And those memories broke down that wall more frequently than Aomine ever wanted them to and God it fucking hurt.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at the family before him as the anger that resided so close to his surface now surged forth.

He was mad at this child. He was mad because this kid didn’t know anything else but happiness. He was mad because this kid’s parents loved him so much that you could feel it radiating off of them. See it in their fucking eyes and hugs and smiles. And he was so fucking mad because he knew how it felt to lose all that love. Knew how it felt to have it all ripped away when you weren’t ready, when you weren’t old enough, because of the dumbest reason in the world. He was so fucking mad.

Aomine reached his hand up to his collar of his shirt and clenched the material there between his fist.

And even though he was mad at this kid and he was mad the kid’s parents, who were doing exactly what parents were supposed to do, love their fucking children, Aomine was even more mad at himself.

Aomine was so mad at himself because he felt this surge of anger race through his body at this family. He felt disgusted at himself because of the need he felt go through him at their embrace. He wanted what that kid had. He wanted it so damn bad and he couldn’t have it anymore.

Aomine felt his hand at his side curl into a fist as he clenched his teeth together as hard as he could. He curled his hand tighter, dug his short nails into his skin, the sharp pricks of pressure painful and unpleasant and exactly what he fucking deserved..

A warm hand bumped against his own, shaking him from his thoughts.

A body pressed lightly into his side, the warmth seeping into his skin.

Aomine felt that warm hand wrap around his fist. Felt familiar fingers slide between his own, prying them lose from his palm, lacing between them. That hand held firm. Squeezed tight against Aomine’s.

Aomine looked down at his and Kagami’s laced fingers and followed Kagami’s arm up to his face. He could see the concern in his boyfriend’s eyes; of course Kagami knew something was bothering him. Of course.

Aomine closed his eyes, released a breath through his nose, and opened them again. Kagami smiled at him, his eyes turning into slits as he did, and his smile wide and bright and warm. Kagami was always so damn warm.

Aomine felt the pressure on his chest lift a little and he felt like he could breath again. He felt that darkness that was swirling within him, the memories of that night, the anger at his parent’s, and the anger at himself, be overtaken by this brightness. Aomine let Kagami’s warmth fill him again, just like it always did.

Kagami leaned his head closer to Aomine, his body pressing tighter to his side, and felt his lips graze against his ear.

“I love you.” Kagami said quietly, earnestly, the truth so evident in that small statement. His breath coasted down Aomine’s neck as Kagami’s scent filled his nose. Kagami squeezed his hand tighter and pulled back to look at Aomine again.

“Now let’s go get Maji Burger,” Kagami smiled, “you aren’t getting out of buying me lunch.”

Aomine felt his lips twitch as his jaw unclenched, felt that smile that Kagami always elicited from him pull at his mouth.

Kagami kept their hands tight and walked forward, pulling Aomine with him, keeping them connected. Aomine turned his head away from the family on the basketball court and kept his eyes on the path he was walking next to Kagami, the path they were walking together.

Aomine might not have all those things that the kid on the basketball court had anymore, but he had this. Aomine had Kagami and he knew he would be okay.


End file.
